hhws_minecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
HHW's Minecraft Wiki
Welcome to the HHW's Minecraft Wiki Hello! This is the official wiki for HHW's Minecraft servers! About HHW's Minecraft Servers The first significant Minecraft server was made on December 25, 2017. It is owned by GaryKJR, and has a nice village where everybody's homes are located and a giant skybase owned by feebwing (TropicalStormChapsteck). The village is located near spawn and has large lakes with several islands that are connected by stone and wood bridges. These islands are the site of most of the buildings in the village. Feebwing's Skybase is entirely made out of cobblestone, and is extremely large. Because of the skybase, most of the village does not recieve rain. Garfield's Tower, the tallest building in the village, is four stories tall. It is the only place in the village that has an enchanting table. Near the Tower, there is a small farm that is owned and operated by MasterGarf (MasterGarfield). On the other side of the village from Garfield's house lies JulyGrinch (Bobnekaro)'s house. Like Garfield, Bob owns and operates a farm that grows sugarcane and crops like wheat and beetroots. Behind Bob's house, there is a small chicken coop. Inside Bob's house, there are chests, crafting tables, furnaces, a bed, and Bob's dog, July. Nick_saleen (StrawberryMaster)'s House is located behind Bob's House. This house, which was formerly "owned" by NunoLava1998, was jokingly made as a reference to an HHW server that was made in mid-2016. StrawberryMaster claimed it for himself shortly after he joined the server. The house is made of multiple common types of rock in Minecraft, such as andesite, granite, and diorite. On the edge of town, near Garfield's Tower, RAMTurtle (AkioTheOne)'s House is known for its many dogs. In the house, there are around 10 dogs, all of which have been tamed by Akio. In-between Akio's House and StrawberryMaster's House, CooperDean68 (Cooper)'s House is known for the horse that resides in it. This horse was tamed by Cooper and is the only horse in the village. Like Garfield, Cooper owns and operates a small farm near his house. The house is made of wood, and has been vandalised in the past. There are three community chests in the village, all of which are located near the entrance of Gary's House. Anybody can place their goods in these chests or take goods from these chests. Gary's House is one of the smallest in the village, and has two rooms. The first room contains ebrocca (GaryKJR)'s chests, furnaces, crafting tables, etc. The adjoining room formerly housed feebwing (TropicalStormChapsteck), but is now used for storage and as a home for ebrocca's dog (who is named after feebwing). Behind Gary's House is Gary's Farm. This farm is open to the public, and grows beetroots, carrots, wheat, and potatoes. The bridges and island that Gary's House is located on was redesigned by Feebling (Perismol) on December 26, 2017. Feebling's House is located on a mountain far from the village. The most prominent features of Feebling's House are a sign that says "anime is real" and a cross made out of cobblestone. The old Minecraft server is known for the Nuno Reincarnated Rainstorm Center (NRRC). This rainstorm center was made to poke fun at a former user of HHW known as NunoLava1998. The center names any rainstorm that passes through the village. The last name that was used for a rainstorm is Henriette. So far, the strongest storm of the season is Thunderstorm Donna, which had a peak intensity of 100 miles per hour (mph). The newest of the servers is the Twin Cities server. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse